Infinite Stratos: Gundam Assault
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: AU. In the future, the IS or Infinite Stratos has become the leading symbol in which the female population commenced its domination against men. Now, two boys will bring forth a whole new machine to the world of the IS. Its name is... Gundam.


**GKC: How's it going everybody? This is GKC bringing you a special guest star and fellow writer. Please put your hands together for Xenoguyver!**

**(Applause from crowd as Xenoguyver enters the stage and sits next to GKC.)**

**Xeno: Heh um hey everyone. Nice to meet you all. Pretty surreal for me here. This is actually my FIRST attempt at writing fanfictions. I got the inspiration out of a combination of things. Basically, I just finished watching a few episodes of Infinite Stratos, and then switched to reading some of GKC's stories. Especially the ones that are RWBY crossed over with Gundam Build Fighters, and Familiar of Zero crossed over with the same Gundam show. I just gave GKC a challenge, some story ideas and….well he said that I should help him make the story and I got an OC as part of the deal. There ARE elements of a few other shows. You guys would just have to guess. And I'm rambling aren't I GKC?**

**GKC: Yep, but it comes with the excitement of the job.**

**(Crowd laughs at GKC's dry humor)**

**GKC: Anyway, we both agreed to write this story, but I will say this, nothing shall stop me from doing the other stories I have written or are currently writing… except for my job of course.**

**Xeno: Yeah. And until I get my own life sorted out and get a part time job, this helps me pass the time, as well as keep sane. So I've got nothing else I need or want to say, except this and it is with a wide grin. Gundam's LAUNCH! Heh always wanted to say that.**

**GKC: I'm sure buddy. Now would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Xeno: Sure. GKC and me own NOTHING in this story except for our OCs. All property rights belong to their respective parties. That good GKC?**

**GKC: Yes, thank you Xeno. Now let's get this party started…BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos: Gundam Assault<strong>

**Chapter 1: Welcome to IS Academy!**

Infinite Stratos… or IS for short, a machine that could be considered as the state of art in form of a powered exoskeleton. Invented by a genius woman whose name was Tabane Shinonono, IS was originally created for the purpose of space exploration as the next step of ordinary spacesuit. Sadly, when it was presented to the public, the IS had received less appreciation from the people around the world… until that happened…

After a month of its introduction, out of nowhere, a mysterious hacker hacked the military databases from all around the world, resulting all military bases and warships over the world to launch all 2341 missiles towards several cities of Japan. A lot of people had expected that it would be the last day of Japan to see the rising sun again.

And then out of nowhere, an IS which resembled a woman cladded in mechanized suit had come to save the day. Alone, the IS who didn't have allegiance to any worldly nations had shot down all missiles and disabled all aircraft carriers and naval vessels. That day which later would be known as the 'White Knight Incident', the entire world was astounded with the sheer power displayed by a single unit IS that proved to be more than a match to any military forces.

The world had finally gotten interest to the invention Tabane Shinonono had made. But after seeing its destructive capability, they also feared that if IS had been used as the military weapon, it would cause the 3rd world war which without doubt would literally annihilate the majority of nations of the world. And so, in order to prevent this, a world regulation known as 'Alaska Treaty' was signed by the world government under the conscience that IS should never be used as the tools of war but rather as the combat sport.

But still, even though a rule had been made, most of powerful nations were now in state of cold war. Power was everything, and those who had more ISes in their possessions could be considered as the most powerful one. This resulted every country who finally got their hands on IS to compete against the others to develop even more powerful and more advanced IS to hold their position in power.

However, that wasn't the only problem the world now had to face…

For an unknown reason, Infinite Stratos only accepted females as its pilot. Most of scientists tried to solve this problem but the result was nothing… no one knew why IS cores only reacted to females and why not males. Tabane Shinonono had explained that this was an unexpected flaw that she could immediately fix, but sadly… that day never came…

Over the years, the existence of IS which could only be piloted by females had resulted a massive shock within the balance of society around the world. The society now had been divided into two levels where women were viewed as the elitists and received a full support from the government in education and facilities while the men… were now considered as the 2nd class gender…

Feminism began to arise everywhere especially in Japan where IS was born. While most female students went to all girls high-class international schools, the boys had to attend the normal all boys' school. Most of prestigious job applications only required women while the men could only apply for non-formal jobs that almost required no skill. Some of the women even had become stuck up with their new position that they treated and viewed men as nothing but labor forces, servants, or worse… slaves. Nowadays, even polices who was supposed to enforce the law equally to all citizens would just ignore it when there was a man beaten up by women for no apparent reason…

In the middle of the world's current state where every nation was in cold war and women were higher than men, two boys gifted with the ability that no one had shall bring a shocking surprise to the entire world.

The ability to use a super powerful weapon known as…

Gundam…

* * *

><p>A set of footsteps rang through the air as two figures walk through a courtyard and gaze upon a massive building.<p>

The first figure was a male teenager with black hair styled like Lelouch Lamperouge, crimson red eyes, pale skin, and a sharp face. He wore a white Japanese schoolboy uniform with red and black details on the shirt and black shoes.

The second figure was another male teenager with long orange hair that reached his thighs and pure blue eyes. He had some slight Japanese features, but seemed more American. Like the first boy, he also wore a Japanese school uniform.

The boy with black hair was Chris Orimura and the boy with orange hair was Guy Ryugen.

"So, we're finally here." Chris said as his fists clenched.

"Yeah… you think your sister is gonna be happy?" Guy asked his friend.

"Knowing her, she'd just hit me on the head for this." Chris deadpanned while grasping his right wrist.

"Well can ya blame her? Those idiots at that testing range were a little frustrated that your 'IS' beat her in a manner of seconds." Guy said while shrugging.

Chris groaned before sighing. "Well, let's go. I want to get this over with so I can finally get my vengeance on _her_."

Guy nodded before the two boys made their way towards the Academy with one thought in mind. 'It's time to show the Infinite Stratos the power of Gundams.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Nibun No Ichi by BACK-ON)<strong>

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to reveal a HUD showing the statistic and status of a Gundam before light begins to appear_

**("Hitori janai" bokura tsunagatteru kara) **_The camera cuts to show the backs of the Gundam Exia and the Wing Zero Custom before it cuts to different parts of the Gundams_

**(Asu e to fumidashitaku nattanda) **_The catapults launch the Gundams as they speed through a tunnel towards a bright light_

**(Sorezore no yume no iro o tsunaide) **_The Gundams fly out of a ship into space with the Earth behind them as they stop at the screen and pose before bright lights consume them_

**(Kono sora ni azayaka na niji o kakeyou) **_The lights fly towards a device on an arm before the camera zooms out to show Chris smiling before he feels a hand on his shoulder to see Guy also smiling as the two stare out at the ocean_

**(Instrumental) **_The camera lifts up to show the title before a light zips through it_

**(Kore to itte torie mo nai) **_The scene changes to show Chris working on the Gunmorphers while looking at a laptop and smiling at the designs of a Gundam on the screen_

**(Retsutoukan to aruite jishin datte nai) **_The scene changes to Chris in a bodysuit waiting at a catapult_

**("Tte yuu ka sore de tanoshii no?" tte) **_The scene changes to show Guy practicing his martial arts on a few wooden training dummies_

**(Kimi wa waratte boku o oikoshiteku…) **_The scene changes to show Guy next to Chris in a bodysuit as they lift their arms to show their Gunmorphers activating_

**(kokoro no naka de hitori ni naru Flash back!) **_The scene changes to show Cecilia in front of the screen with her Blue Tear behind her_

**(Nara shinkuro sa sete Mash up!) **_The scene changes to show Rin in front of the screen doing a two-finger salute with her Shenlong behind her_

**(Kimi to nara dekisou sa Right now! So ready set go!) **_The scene changes to show Charlotte and Laura next to each other with their Raphael Revive Custom II and Schwarzer Regen behind them before it changes to show Houki with her Akatsubaki behind her_

**("Hitori janai" tte omoeta toki kara) **_The scene changes to show Chris encased in the Exia armor before using his GN Sword I to clash with a red one-eyed IS's Heat Axe_

**(Kanaeraresou na ki ga shitanda) **_The camera cuts to show a shadowed man with a silver mask and red eyes grins sinisterly at the Gundam_

**(Kawarinai itsumo no egao no mama de) **_The scene changes to show a feminine figure being covered in light before a butterfly-like IS floats in a sea of stars_

**(Kimi wa boku no te o tsukande…) **_The scene changes to show Chris leaning against a tree before Chifuyu hugs her brother and gives him a soft smile to which he returns until his Gunmorpher begins to shine_

**(Futari nara fukanou nante nai sa) **_The scene changes to show the Exia and Wing Zero Custom flying past shadowed ISs and mono-eyed machines_

**(Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga itakara) **_The Gundams are followed by their friends' ISs before Chris and Guy appear next to them with grins_

**(Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai) **_The Wing Zero Custom's armor pieces begin to break off along with its wings before attaching themselves to the Exia to become the Angel Exia_

**(Chikara o kasanete tobitatsu yo…) **_The Angel Exia lifts up the Twin Buster Rifle and fires a massive orange beam that sails through space and causes multiple explosions_

**(Tachidomaru na Don't stop!) **_The scene changes to show Tamamo, Akeno, and Chizuru posing at the screen_

**(Soba ni irukara Don't cry!) **_The scene changes to show Tabane giving a sly smirk at the screen before a device releases a small amount of smoke and she screams in horror as well as cry anime tears_

**(Kimi wa mou hitori janai!) **_The scene changes to show Houki looking at the screen and giving a soft smile_

**(Everything's gonna be alright!) **_The scene changes to show Chris, Guy, and their friends running through space with the Gundams behind them until the screen freezes_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

><p><em>IS Academy – Classroom<em>

In the classroom, all of the female students of Class 1-1 were waiting for the big news that their teachers had told them.

One girl in particular didn't seem interested. She had long black hair and a green ribbon with black stripes tied around her hair in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and fair skin and she wore the IS Academy uniform.

This girl is Houki Shinonono, the younger sister of Tabane Shinonono, the genius behind the IS.

'What's so special that Orimura-sensei had us wait? It can't be anything special, right?' Houki thought as she looked out the window.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the class's assistant homeroom teacher. The teacher is a green-haired woman with glasses, forest green eyes, and light skin. She wore a yellow sundress with black frilly ends on the sleeves and skirt with the top opened to reveal a fair amount of cleavage, black boots, and a pink bra.

This is the assistant teacher, Maya Yamada; a former IS Representative Candidate of Japan.

"Alright, settle down now everyone. I have some big news for everyone here." Maya paused as the class went silent to listen while she continued giving them a warm smile. "We are going to have two new students in our class; both are Representatives of two countries."

Everyone gasped in shock and awe before a girl raised her hand to which Maya allowed her to speak. "Maya-sensei, are you telling us because they're gonna be in our class?"

Maya nodded. "That's correct so please make them feel welcomed." She turns to the door. "You can come in now."

The door opens and to the girls' shock, the new students they were hearing about were two teenage boys. One had black hair styled like a famous anime anti-hero with crimson red eyes while the other had long orange hair that reached his thighs and had pure blue eyes.

Every girl's thought right now was the same as one as they mentally shouted. 'They're BOYS!'

Maya didn't seem to catch on to the class's shock before she looks at the two male students. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

They both nodded as the orange-haired boy went first. "Hello, everyone, my name is Guy Ryugen and I hope we can get along with each other." He winks which causes a few of the girls to blush.

The dark-haired teen went next. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Chris Orimura. Please take good care of me." He bowed as some of the girls began blushing at how elegant, yet strong his voice sounded.

One girl in particular heard Chris's name and immediately turned to look in his direction as her eyes widened in shock. 'It can't be him… How can he be here?' Houki thought.

"Wait… Did he say Orimura? As in Chifuyu Orimura-sensei?" another girl asked.

"Yes, she's my older sister." Chris responded with a blank expression.

"WHAT!" as practically every girl, except for Houki and Maya, shouted in surprise.

"No way!" one girl started.

"How can this be?" another girl asked.

"How can these two boys even be able to pilot the IS, I bet they just lied and wanted to sneak their way in to get to us girls." A girl with a superiority complex said as the two boys narrowed their eyes at her.

"I agree. How can these two sexists even be a part of the IS Academy when the rest of them can't even use the IS?" a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes said in an English accent.

"That's rich coming from all of you!" Guy said in frustration, causing the classroom to gasp in shock.

"What did you say?" the English girl asked in anger.

"You think that just because you have the IS that you think you're better than men. You call us sexists and elitists, but you're all nothing but a bunch of hypocrites!" Guy answered in a calm tone as he narrowed his eyes at the class.

"And what makes you and your friend so special?" the girl with the superiority complex asked.

"Did you ever read the news about how Chifuyu Orimura was defeated by an unknown IS during a test?" Chris asked to which the class nodded.

"Yes, what about it?" the English girl asked.

"That's because I was the one who piloted that unknown though I find it insulting they'd call my machine an IS." Chris said with a small smirk as he watched his actions infuriate the blonde.

"And what is wrong with the IS, you heathen?" the English girl asked in anger.

"Simple, I find it to be weak, ineffective, and a worthless piece of scrap that has no business on the battlefield." Chris stated with a blank expression.

All the girls' expressions were priceless, to say the least, after the red-eyed teen made his proclamation on the Infinite Stratos. Chris had a small smirk of victory while Guy looked close to laughing his ass off.

"How dare you say that, you filthy-" the English girl was cut off by the door opening and a commanding voice broke. "That's enough!"

Everyone looked to see a tall woman with long black hair tied in a mid-ponytail, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a white formal shirt with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, a green tie, stockings, and high-heeled shoes.

This is Chifuyu Orimura, Chris's older sister and a retired IS pilot.

"Now, what is going on here?" Chifuyu demanded in a stern voice.

"That little heathen said that the IS was weak and a mockery, he even had the gull to say that he defeated you in an unknown IS!" the English girl shouted to her teacher.

Chifuyu looked at her little brother, giving him a small glare before turning to the class with an exaggerated sigh. "It's true… I was beaten by my brother in combat."

The class gasped again in shock that their teacher, the strongest IS pilot in history, was defeated by her little brother. It was true though that Chifuyu Orimura, the woman with the title of 'The strongest woman in the world' had been defeated fair and square during an unofficial match requested by her own brother. However since even media now favored the majority of women, they wouldn't even dare to bring the news that the strongest woman had been defeated by a man since it would bring uproar within the feminists. Other than that, it was just a way to hide their shame over the truth that the IS wasn't actually that strong…

"I-Impossible! There is no way this _man_ is the one who defeated you!" the English girl said in disbelief.

"Believe it, Ms. Alcott. Chifuyu-san lost to her brother fair and square so no reason to complain." Maya told the blonde.

"Then I, Cecilia Alcott, challenge him to an IS battle, right now!" Cecilia challenged with a smug grin.

"And I want to challenge his friend! I'm gonna put him in his place for making that comment out to women!" the girl with the superiority complex said.

Chifuyu grumbled a bit before her eyes had a devious glint to them. "Alright, then how about a 2-on-2 battle? That way you both get to fight Orimura and Ryugen at the same time."

"We accept!" Cecilia and the girl shouted.

Chifuyu turned to the two boys, wanting an answer. "We also accept, Chifuyu-nee."

A tick mark appeared on Chifuyu's before she slammed a ruler down on Chris's head, causing him to fall face-first to the floor. "It's Orimura-sensei to you, Mr. Orimura!"

"Did you have to hit my head though? You could have just said you didn't want to be called that." Chris said as he rubbed the spot where the ruler struck.

"Now then, go to your seats so we can begin the class." Chifuyu told the two as they made their way to two empty desks. Chris sat down next to Houki's desk while Guy sat behind him.

Houki took a sideways glance at the red-eyed teen, lost in her thoughts. 'It can't be him and yet, there he is? I need to talk to him.'

Houki focused back to the lecture Orimura-sensei was giving her while also taking a few glances at Chris, who seemed to be fiddling with his wrist.

* * *

><p><em>Cafeteria – 3 Hours Later<em>

At lunchtime, all the girls were talking about a few certain events.

The coming two-on-two match against the two new male students and that the female students were talking about how 'cute' the new students were.

"Did you hear about those two new guys?"

"You mean those two Representatives?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but they look so hot."

"Oh yeah, I think that black-haired guy looked super cute especially with those red eyes of his."

"No way, if anything, I think that orange-haired boy looks better."

"Actually, I think both of them are good-looking, the only problem is the 'size'."

The girls conversing 'oohed' as the thought of the boys' began to excite some of the more… 'heated' girls.

While the female body of the students was conversing, the males were at a table eating their lunch. Guy eating more than his friend, Chris, who was eating a bowl of miso ramen.

"So, did you find out anything about our opponents' IS?" Guy asked while eating a meat bun.

"Yes, turns out the one I'm fighting is that blonde girl, Cecilia Alcott, a Representative of New England and pilot to a long range-type IS called the Blue Tear. It also states from the Veda terminal that it also has funnel-like weapons, but its close combat capabilities are next to none." Chris answered while slurping up some noodles.

"How about that stuck-up elitist chick?" Guy asked while engulfing a bowl of fried rice.

"Nothing special, just one of those Academy-issued IS that has very low capabilities. So you might not need to do anything at all except let her drain her shield." Chris replied.

"So overall, you get to fight a tough opponent while I get a weak one? That's kinda unfair, dude. Also, a sniper? Dynames is gonna have some competition, Chris." Guy said as he drank a can of lemon tea before eating a platter of sushi.

"I'm not worried besides we're gonna prove to those little girls what a real battle machine is." Chris stated with a determined glare as he continued eating his ramen.

"Is this seat taken?" a feminine voice asked as the two male Representatives look in the direction to see Houki holding her own tray of food.

"No, not at all, help yourself." Chris said with no interest as he continued his meal.

Houki sat down next to Chris and began to eat her meal, unaware of the jealous glares she was receiving from the other girls watching.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, Miss?" Guy asked while eating an onigiri.

"Oh, my name is Houki Shinonono; it's nice to meet you." Houki greeted with a smile while glancing at Chris which Guy noticed.

"Well, my name is Guy Ryugen, I'm the American Representative and I can already guess you've met the Japanese Representative." Guy stated with a sly smirk.

Houki blushed. "How'd you know?"

"You kept on looking at my buddy as if he was a childhood friend and I guessed right, didn't I?" Guy replied with grin.

Houki nodded in embarrassment as she looks at Chris, who just looks out the window while finishing his ramen.

"Is there something you want, Houki?" Chris asked in a bored tone.

Houki gives the red-eyed boy an angry glare. "Is that all you have to say to me? No 'Hey, Houki' or 'How you've been'?"

"No, because I'm eating and I asked you a question that I really don't want to repeat." Chris stated, bluntly.

Houki's eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm trying to greet my childhood friend. Is that a problem?"

"Not really, but you'll haft to save the trip down memory lane after our battle is over." Chris replied as he slurped down the broth and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"About that, how are you two going to fight anyways?" Houki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, ah, ah, that would be telling. You'll just have to wait and see at the match." Guy teased as he swallowed the last morsel of food on his plate before drinking a glass of water.

Houki pouted, slightly, which caused Chris to chuckle a bit before the English girl, Cecilia Alcott, came over to the table with a smug expression.

"You know, you two have my respect for attempting to challenge _true_ IS pilots, but that bravado will one day humiliate you." Cecilia stated with a smug smirk.

"Is there a reason why a bratty little girl is near our table, Guy?" Chris asked with an uninterested look.

"Maybe she's here to intimidate us or maybe she's trying to ask us for mercy." Guy replied with a small smirk.

"Well she should know that we don't back down from a fight, so she'll receive no mercy from me." Chris stated with a glare at the Englishwoman's direction.

Cecilia's face turned red in anger and frustration before she slammed her hands on the table. "Listen here, you heathen, I don't care if you're Orimura-sensei's brother or not, I'll still crush you and whatever little toy you have at our upcoming match."

"Well you'll be surprised once you see my 'toy' in action." Chris responded as he turned away from the Englishwoman, who walks off in frustration.

Guy just shakes his head and looks at Chris. "On second thought, I do not envy you on fighting her. I pity HER instead with THAT kind of attitude she has. My opponent though? God I hope she is not too stubborn."

Guy grins rather widely. "I just have one question Chris. Think we should make our OFFICIAL appearance to be showy?" He asked, confusing Houki with what he is saying.

Chris gives his friend a feral grin which frightens Houki a bit. "Why not? Let's show these fools how we fight!"

Guy nods before both he and Chris grab their empty dishes, recycled them, and exited the cafeteria, leaving Houki confused.

"What the hell is that about?" Houki muttered before she felt herself being watched. When she looks around, the entire lunchroom is glaring at her which causes her to sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><em>Hallway – 10 Minutes Later<em>

As Chris and Guy were walking through the hallways towards the arena, they were unaware of the three female students following them.

One had pink hair in pigtails with yellow eyes and fair skin. Her figure was quite the sight. Her chest was in the d cup range and her hourglass figure matched well. She wore the standard Academy uniform.

The second one had long black hair that reached her lower legs, tied into a single long ponytail, fair skin and brown eyes. Like the pink haired one, her chest was also in the d cup range and a matching hourglass figure as well. She too wore the standard Academy uniform.

The third one had smooth blonde hair that reached her bum, fair skin like the other two, and mesmerizing, almost mystic looking purple eyes. Her chest was the largest of the three, being in the upper d cup to lower e cup range, and the same hourglass figure as the other two. She also wore the same uniform.

They all had two things in common that helped them stand out. For one, their natural looks made them all look like unique beauties. And second, they used some minor IS based technology to have a special Cosplay on that gave them fox ears and tails that matched their hair color. They all looked like Kitsune girls. The technology of their "extras" reacts to their nerves and causes them to move, acting like they were all actually born with them.

"So, we all agreed to go for Guy?" The pink haired one asked her two friends, her fox ears twitching slightly.

"Ufufufufufu Oh yes. He seems to be quite the fun one." Said the black haired one, her tail wagging slowly, similar to when a fox found a new toy to play with, as she has a small smile to match her mood.

"Ufufufufu I agree. I can't wait to meet him. I just hope he accepts us." Said the blonde one.

They all then walk up to Chris and Guy, wanting to talk with them for a bit.

"Excuse us, Guy-san?" Guy blinks when he hears that question asked. He turns to look who asked that question and blushes at the sight of the three Kitsune Cosplayers. He stares for a few seconds then shakes his head, calming down and gets a questioning look on his face. "Yes? Can I help you three?"

The pink haired one spoke up. "Yes. You see, the three of us specialize in being more Technical Support than IS Pilots, and we were wondering if the three of us can be your _Personal_ Tech Support." She said, putting some sensual emphasis on the word Personal. Sadly, Guy, having NO experience with girls missed the hidden innuendo. He just gives a happy go lucky grin and nods, oblivious. "Sure thing. Can I at least ask what your names are?"

The girls all give him dazzling smiles, causing Guy to blush again. The pink haired one spoke up. "Sure. My name is Tamamo Nomae."

"My name is Akeno Himejima." The black haired one said, now revealed to be Akeno.

"And my name is Chizuru Minamoto. Nice to meet you." Said the blonde haired one.

Guy manages to calm down his blush and grins. "Nice to meet you. My name is Guy Ryugen. I hope we can work well together."

"Oh I'm sure we will. Ufufufufufu" Said Akeno, with a bit of a sultry tone to her voice and a matching smile, Tamamo and Chizuru wearing the same looks. Guy is just oblivious. The girls then walk away with a bit of a sway to their hips causing Guy's gaze to go down to said body part as they left.

Chris, just covered his mouth to keep his snickers down, just knowing that when Guy finally figures out the girls have a more personal and romantic interest in mind, that he will lord this over Guy for years to come. Chris saw how all three of them were looking at Guy.

Guy DOES hear Chris snickering and looks at him in confusion. "What? What's so funny Chris?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Chris says with a grin.

Guy narrows his eyes. "That grin of yours says otherwise." Chris just walks away while still wearing said grin. "Chris? Come on man. What's so bloody funny?" Guys asked again, and not getting any answer. Guy just sighs and walks up to Chris and walks alongside him.

* * *

><p><em>IS Arena – 2 Hours Later<em>

The entirety of the student body covered the arena as their excited cheers filled the air as well as quiet rumors going on about the two male students 'IS'.

Meanwhile, two feminine figures flew out of a catapult launcher on an opposite section of the arena.

One of them was Cecilia Alcott in a blue-colored IS with a powerful laser sniper rifle, heat seeking missiles, CQC knife, and four bits stored in its wing binders as its primary weapons.

The elitist girl named Megumi Zerono wore a standard Uchigane with a katana as its primary weapons due to its close combat nature.

"I seriously doubt those _men_ are going to show up, Cecilia." Megumi said as she rested her katana on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they just ran away with their tails between their legs." Cecilia said as she laughed harshly.

Cecilia and Megumi glanced at the launching gat where Chris and Guy was supposed to emerge, they both grinned with confidence on their faces. Cecilia was even more since she defeated an instructor during her entrance exam.

Both girls had a main reason for their confidence which was to face off against Chris Orimura and Guy Ryugen, two male students who they considered weak and worthless just like every single man they knew.

Only problem is, Chris and Guy weren't like any other men that they've known before…

Inside the hanger, Chris was wearing a black bodysuit with red circuit lines on it while Guy wore a dark grey bodysuit with a lion's head plastered on his left pectoral region. Both pilots looked at the holographic image of their opponents' IS with bored expressions while Houki, Tamamo, Akeno, and Chizuru looked at the holograms in slight worry.

Tamamo, Akeno, and Chizuru came along since they were Guy's technical crew while Houki came because she wanted to see what Chris and Guy's own personal IS looked like… as an excuse to be with Chris.

"Guys, are you really sure about this?" Houki asked worriedly as he turned to the two boys, "From what I've heard, Cecilia's IS was built for multi-directional attacks and pinning down her opponent."

Chris averted his gaze from the screen to his childhood friend, "Not to worry, she may be good in long and mid range attacks, but close range is where she is most vulnerable. I read up on some of her files and it says that she's never been in a close combat situation with a melee weapon before so that's my advantage."

"I'm not worried at all, my opponent's machine is only good in close combat, but mine excels in all three categories." Guy said with a feral grin which strangely seemed to excite his female tech crew.

'He's so hot when he gets like that.' The three girls thought the same time as their eyes glazed over at the long-haired teen.

"_**Oi, stop chattering and get out there already you two! The time is limited and your opponents won't waste their time too, unless you want to forfeit the match.**_" The commanding voice of Chifuyu from the speaker interrupted their thoughts.

"With all due respect sis… The hell I will forfeit this fight!" Chris shouted back in sheer determination.

Chifuyu smirked at her brother's will to fight. "_**Then I expect you to give this match your all. As soon as you enter the arena in your machines, the match will start. Remember, when your opponent's shield has reached zero, the match is over.**_"

The two boys nod as they made their way to the gate which confused the others on why the boys weren't activating their machines now.

"_**So they're going to go for a dramatic entrance huh? Figures they'd do that.**_" Chifuyu said over the speaker which confused the gathered girls in the hanger.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Arena<em>

Cecilia and Megumi waited for their opponents to launch out of the hanger with their ISs but found no sign of them until they noticed the male duo walking towards the edge of the catapult gate with no indication of an Infinite Stratos on them.

Megumi laughed maliciously. "I can't believe it. All that talk and you show up with no IS or anything? You must be really stupid or pathetic if you don't have a machine to fight us with."

Cecilia also smirked in amusement at how pathetic the two boys looked until she noticed they were wearing feral smirks on their faces as they lifted up their left arms and light began to surround their wrists.

**[Play Pacific Rim Main Theme]**

The light dimmed and the two boys had identical watch-like devices on their wrists that had the appearance of a machine's torso with a dark green gem on the center while the remaining colors were a mixture of blue, white, and gold.

"Ready?" Chris asked his friend.

"Ready!" Guy replied in acknowledgement.

_**READY! ARMOR SHIFT… EXIA!**_

_**READY! ARMOR SHIFT… WING ZERO EW!**_

"Henshin," The two boys called before both were surrounded in a ray of light.

On instant, armor pieces flew around the two boys and began to attach themselves to certain parts of their bodies.

Chris had white mechanical armor pieces connecting to his arms, legs, and feet with a little red on the bottom. Blue mechanical parts connected to his torso and shoulders with a dark green orb in the torso armor. A white cone-like device connected to his back as an angular helmet formed on his head as a white v-fin appeared on the top of his head with a mouth guard covering half his face and a visor sliding down to connect to the mouth guard. Blue eyes flashed through the visor as the cone-like device released a large burst of green particles around him.

Guy had a mixture of blue, white, gold armor pieces connect to his body as feathers began to gather around him and formed a large feathery cloak that covered all but his head. A blue bird-like helmet formed around his head with an intricate golden v-fin appearing on the top of his head with a white mouth guard covering half his face while a visor slid down to connect with the mouth guard. Green eyes flashed through the visor as the armored Guy stood proudly in his feathery cloak.

The entire arena was silent in both shock and awe at the spectacle before them until Cecilia began to hover back in fear.

"N-No way… It can't be…" Cecilia muttered out as she shook in fear as Megumi looked over to her partner in confusion and why she was so afraid.

In Cecilia's thoughts, when she was made an IS pilot, she had a huge interest in mecha anime, especially the Gundam series. The moment she saw those machines and their capabilities, she was both frightened and amazed at the power a single Gundam displayed.

"Cecilia, what is it?" Megumi asked in confusion.

"G-G-G-Gundam? How? How can they have IS sized Gundams?" Cecilia asked in complete fright.

Cecilia was not the only one who recognized the armors. Houki, Tamamo, Akeno, Chizuru and a few other girls, including the faculty of the academy recognized the armors.

Chifuyu and Maya sat at the observation booth as Maya looked through the data on both Chris and Guy's suits, but it kept reading 'unknown', but the power they were generating was off the charts.

"Orimura-san, these readings are going beyond the limits, it's like they're using a completely different power source for their machines." Maya exclaimed in shock.

Chifuyu said nothing only releasing a small smirk at the Gundams appearance. 'Let's see what you got, little brother.'

Back at the arena, the two Gundams flew into the sky in front of their opponents as Chris materialized his Exia's GN Sword I and a shield while Guy just floated with his body hidden by the cloak.

**[End of Pacific Rim Theme]**

Megumi didn't seem threatened by the two male students as she snidely remarked, "So what if you have some fancy armor, it's not going to do you any good once I tear it to pieces and watch you grovel at my heels."

The two Gundams remained silent until Megumi decided to do one more mocking threat. "Tell you what. Why don't you two just surrender and become my slaves then you won't have to suffer any painful revelations."

Chris's response was lifting up his shield arm and giving Megumi the finger. "How about you stick this up your ass you little sexist bitch!"

**(Play Mobile Suit from Unicorn Gundam OST)**

Everyone gasped while Guy was barely able to contain his laughter; Megumi's face turned beet red in anger as she charged at the red-eyed pilot to skewer him with her katana until Guy appeared in front of his comrade and blocked it with his cloak as he kicked the elitist back as the cloak began to unfold to reveal a set of angel wings that released a multitude of silver feathers.

All the girls gazed in awe even the teachers were mesmerized by the beautiful display from the winged Gundam. Eventually, Megumi broke out of her stupor and lunged at the winged Gundam, but he just stood still with his arms crossed as he waited for the angered girl to attack, the moment Megumi's katana collided with the armor, it deflected off and left no damage on it.

"What the hell?" Megumi shouted in confusion.

Guy released a dark chuckle. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

The elitist girl lost all manner of sense as she charged at Guy and began slashing her sword against his Gundanium armor which still resisted the blade's attempts to scratch the polished metal.

Guy inwardly sighed at the girl's attempts to drain his shield which proved fruitless. 'I still find this boring; can't I get a stronger opponent then this?'

While Guy was bored beyond belief with his battle, Chris charged at Cecilia as she was still dumbstruck by the appearance of his armor. Unfolding the GN Sword, Chris struck at the British Representative, who managed to snap out of her stupor and avoid the attack.

Cecilia retaliated with her laser rifle and fired a few shots, all of which were blocked by Chris's shield as he folded his weapon to a beam rifle and returned fire with a few GN rounds. Cecilia avoided more shots from the GN Rifle and released a volley of missiles that came straight at Chris and exploded.

Cecilia exhaled in relief before her eyes widened in terror when the smoke cleared and the Exia was still flying with his shield having a few scorch marks. The shield arm moved slightly away from the Gundam's face, revealing one of his eyes as it flashed a menacing blue.

'This thing… it really is a devil.' Cecilia thought as she trembled in fear as the Gundam unfolded his sword and lunged at Cecilia, who drew out her knife and released her bits to retaliate.

Chris swung his blade at Cecilia, who narrowly managed to parry it before boosting away as her bits rained laser fire down on the Gundam, but he managed to avoid the assault by boosting away with his GN Drive.

"I'm impressed, Ms. Alcott; you're actually managing to survive against me. Sadly, all good things must come to an end." Chris said as his Gundam eyes flashed as he said the one word that Cecilia dreaded. "TRANS-AM!"

Chris's Exia armor glowed bright red as his weapon and shield vanished while he pulled out his beam sabers. The Gundam remained stationary in the air, holding his sabers to the side as his GN Drive released more particles in the shape of wings.

Cecilia brought back her rifle and fired everything she had in quick reaction, hoping that at least some of her attacks damaged the Japanese Representative. As the attacks flew towards the Exia, he used his newfound speed to zip through each beam and missile while also slicing through all of Cecilia's bits as he sped towards the frightened blonde.

In the IS hanger control room, Maya's eyes widened in shock at the status readings the Exia was producing. "Orimura-san, you need to see this!"

Chifuyu looked at the information at the screen as her own eyes widened in surprise as the Exia's power output grew beyond its original status until it showed the words 'DANGER'.

"So these are the machines my brother managed to create… Incredible." Chifuyu whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Guy is still standing still while Megumi keeps trying to damage him, but she is unable to even so much as scratch the paint job of his armor. She pulls back and pants, trying to catch her breath for a bit. Guy raises his right hand and Megumi freezes, not knowing what attack he is going to use. She then proceeds to faceplant in the air when Guy just covers the lower half of his helmet and yawns.

Megumi straightens herself up and growls, realizing that Guy is actually bored. She charges at him and keeps striking him, and still doing no damage at all. Guy then speaks up. "You know the definition of Insanity is doing the same thing over and over, expecting a different result right? There is a pill for that you know." He says with a grin under his helmet, angering her even further.

Meanwhile, back with Chris and Cecilia, Chris was unleashing a brutal combo of slashes on Cecilia and despite the safety feature that protects the pilot from receiving damage; she still felt the pain in the attacks.

Cecilia was, for lack of a better word, struggling to defend herself against the Japanese Representative's high speed attacks. Her rifle had been destroyed, all her missile launchers were empty, and her bits were destroyed as well. All she had left was her knife and there was no way she could defend herself with the short blade against the glowing beams being wielded by the Gundam.

As for said Gundam, he only floated in front of the English girl with his menacing blue eyes giving off a glow as his blood colored armor shined in the sunlight. Many of the female students were a little frightened at his appearance until they saw the sun reflect of his armor, showing them a sight that brought looks of awe and worship at his majestic beauty.

"Do you now see the difference in our power, Cecilia Alcott?" Chris asked the English Representative as he sheathed his left beam saber while pointing the other at his opponent.

Cecilia was quite shocked at what she was hearing, he had the gull to mock her, say that he was stronger than her just because he managed to put her in a struggling position? She was furious and she wanted to wipe the hidden smirk behind his helmet off his face so she did the one thing she believed would work…

…She charged at the Gundam with her knife aimed at his heart.

Chris only sighed at his opponent's foolish action as he waited for the right time to strike. The moment the knife was inches to touching him, he grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and threw her into the air above him as she let out a startled yelp at his actions.

Chris threw his beam daggers at Cecilia as they pierced her wing binders, he then drew his GN Long and Short Sword as he threw them as well, embedding themselves in Cecilia's arms but not hurting her. He drew his beam sabers, tossed them into the air, and roundhouse kicked them at the Blue Tear and stabbed themselves into non-vital areas in Cecilia's armor. Chris materialized his GN Sword I in its rifle mode and fired a volley of beams at his opponent as he boosted towards her, dropping her shields even further; the moment he is near her, he unfolds his sword and raises it to the sky before swinging it down on Cecilia as she screamed in pain as smoke covered her and Chris.

**(End of Mobile Suit)**

Everyone was silent as they waited for either one to come out of the smoke until…

…the Exia flew out of the smoke in its regular coloring after its Trans-Am ceased.

The girls that supported Chris and Guy cheered for the red-eyed boy at his victory against Cecilia even the ones who supported Cecilia and Megumi became Chris's fangirls, but he didn't care about that as he sent his weapons back to his pocket dimension.

'Perhaps I went a little too far.' Chris thought to himself as he looked at the smoke before his eyes widened in shock when he saw Cecilia's Blue Tear revert to its closed form in midair.

"Damn, I did go too far!" Chris berated himself as he boosted towards the unconscious girl and caught her bridal-style. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at what happened to the blonde as her eyes were closed and her body was limb yet she felt light in his arms.

Slowly opening her eyes, Cecilia then saw Chris, the man who had defeated her.

"So… I lost, huh?" she weakly asked.

Chris nodded. "You may have lost against me, but you've earned my respect for being able to defend yourself for as long as you have." He slowly descended back to the ground then looked at the gate where several medical personal were already approaching with a stretcher.

"I see…" Cecilia replied, looking at Chris again. Somehow in her eyes, instead of a boy in Gundam armor, what the blonde haired girl saw before her was… a knight. A white knight in shining armor, carrying her like a princess from a fairy tale.

Cecilia had a small smile adorned on her face as she rested her head against Chris's armored chest. "You're really strong, aren't you?" Cecilia asked as her voice trailed off before she closed her eyes from exhaustion.

Chris then gently placed Cecilia on the stretcher before watching her being carried away from the arena, not aware of several glares of anger and jealousy from the girls who had watched the whole scene being directed at him.

Meanwhile, Guy was growing more bored by the second as his opponent continued to waste her shield trying to damage him until Megumi's IS then began to lower itself to the ground as she checked her HUD to see her shield at zero.

"What?!" Megumi shouted in disbelief as the match was called.

"Well looks like I win…" Guy said in a bored tone as he descended to the ground and his armor deactivates.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!" Megumi demanded as she clutched her katana tightly around her hand.

Guy stopped and looked back at the girl with a blank expression. "Honestly, you're not worth the time, energy, or effort. Also, you bore me."

Megumi was taken aback by his answer until she furrowed her brows in a dangerous rage as she swapped out her katana for an IS sized pistol that she kept hidden in her suit and shoots at him, losing all sense of reality.

The girls in the crowd screamed in horror as they watched the bullets fly towards the orange-haired boy until his eyes narrow as he called upon his AI partner Steel to pull out a beam saber.

Guy quickly turned around at Megumi then spun his saber so fast that it acted like a glowing 'shield' and melted every single bullet that Megumi shot at him.

Guy then proceeds to glare at his beaten opponent that caused the girl to shiver in fear at how cold and deadly his pure blue eyes was. "What I said earlier about you girls being nothing but hypocrites? You just proved my point. Males are not the only one to shoot someone in the back, attempting to murder someone in cold blood. If anything, serial killers and murderers that are female have been on the rise ever since the creation of the IS's. My father is what everyone else considers a retired former Marine. But he and I both agree on one thing. Once a Marine, ALWAYS A MARINE!"

All the girls flinched at how dark Guy's voice sounded as he continued. "He now works in NCIS. He raised and trained me with the help of my mom. She is a former member of Japan's Self Defense Force."

A smirk appeared on Guy's face. "My mother told me about people like you, feminist wannabes. I told her this, that I think the ISs are nothing more than fancy… metal… swimsuits. They do NOTHING for real combat, as me and my brother in all but blood here proved to you AND everyone else. Now, considering how you just ATTEMPTED to MURDER ME IN COLD BLOOD! I think that you have a few options before you now."

He holds up two fingers. "Two choices. One, you keep trying to attack me, keep trying to kill me and I return the favor by fighting you with the same goal in mind, your death! Or two! You deactivate the armor and leave this field and let the Faculty of the academy decide what to do with you."

His grin grew wider. "If so, what will happen? That second choice leads to just two conclusions that I see. Suspension or expulsion along with being blacklisted from anything IS related!"

Megumi's face lit up in shock and terror as Guy's grin turns almost feral. "Look on the bright side. At least you would still be alive."

Megumi starts shaking. "But without the IS, I'll be nothing. A nobody. Someone that nobody will take seriously."

Guy chuckles at that. "And there is your main answer. You and every female on this planet take IS's for granted. Because without IS's, you would not be where you are today. You would still be considered, not by a majority, but a good portion of the male population, as nothing."

Guy then walks away from the distraught girl, placing his beam saber back into his storage space until after a few feet, collapses until he feels an armored hand hold him up as he looks up to see Chris in his Exia Armor.

Guy gave Chris a weak grin. "Heh sorry bro. Stupid of me to use the augments out of the armor I now. I just needed to prove a point is all."

"It is fine, I would have done the same thing except I'd probably kick the shit out of her within an inch of her life for doing that, but you know me." Chris said as his own armor deactivated and gave his comrade a small grin.

"Yeah, let's go, I wanna go to my room and sleep." Guy said as he smirked.

"Right behind ya, buddy." Chris replied as the two boys left the stadium with an awe-stricken crowd behind. But before they could leave the stadium proper, they were stopped by Megumi who had managed to calm down, but still looked scared. "Wait." Chris and Guy stop and look back at Megumi. "H…..How is your armor so powerful?"

Guy just chuckles a bit tiredly. "To put it simply, in comparison to your Third Generation IS's, our Gundams would be a 100th Generation. And get this, the Gundams we used, are our Default Forms. We have access to a few others, but they are all the weakest ones. Factory Settings basically."

Those words seemed to echo throughout the silent stadium. Megumi, getting even more scared now asks another question. "I-If those 'Gundams' are part of your factory settings, h-how many can you access?" She asks, almost dreading the answer, as is everyone else.

Guy and Chris grin.

Chris spoke up. "Potentially?"

"For both of us?" Said Guy.

"**All of them."** They both said at once, and then left the stadium proper, leaving Megumi standing still in shock, as well as the entire audience who heard what they said.

* * *

><p><em>IS Observation Room<em>

Maya and Chifuyu were beyond shocked, well Maya more than Chifuyu. Maya because she just witnessed two male Representatives use ISs based on a famous metaseries and effortlessly, defeat their opponents.

Chifuyu was shocked because one of the students actually had the nerve to kill their opponents considering she lost and he had no armor on. She mentally sighed in relief when Guy was able to obliterate the shots fired at him with the beam saber though the verbal beatdown he gave the girl seemed completely uncalled for.

"Orimura-san, what did we just witness?" Maya asked with a dropped jaw.

Chifuyu grinned in satisfaction. "We just witnessed two strong pilots wipe the floor with their opponents."

"You know that companies, militaries, and governments around the world will be after them, right?" Maya asked.

"I know, but even if they demand, bribe, or force those two to give them the information, they'll just retaliate and obliterate them." Chifuyu answered as she left the room.

'Still… is it right to leave people in the dark about the truth? Guess I can't think about it for now besides Chris will never allow anyone to touch the Gunmorphers. After all… he did create them.' Chifuyu thought as she had a light smirk on her face as she went to get herself a much needed drink of caffeine.

* * *

><p><em>IS Academy – Infirmary<em>

Inside the infirmary, Cecilia Alcott was lying in one of the beds located in the corner near the door. Although she hadn't suffered any external injuries, she was still exhausted from the onslaught from the Exia's seven sword attack. To her side and seated in a folding chair was a beautiful black haired woman wearing frameless glasses and a white nurse uniform who was assigned to watch over her condition.

Cecilia groaned in her unconscious state and slowly opened her eyes, her gaze meet the brown eyes of the woman in white. "Wha… where… am I?"

"Relax there, Miss Alcott." The nurse said as she gently adjusted the pillow underneath Cecilia's back. "Although your body is fine, some of your muscles are still cramping up. You still need to rest."

"Oh, okay…" Cecilia obeyed as she had been told and let the nurse examine her until she faced the nurse again. "Umm… if you don't mind ma'am, could you tell me how I ended up here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" The nurse asked back as she took off her glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief from her pocket. "You fell unconscious after your battle and fell from the sky because your IS had suddenly reverted back. Luckily that boy in the white and blue IS was there to catch you."

'That's right, the match!' Cecilia remembered that she was losing against the boy in the IS-sized Exia and in the end had lost and…

He saved her. He saved her from falling to her death.

"So… I really lost, huh?" Cecilia took a deep breath and sighed. It was frustrating indeed for her to lose, especially since she lost against a boy. She should have felt dejected, mad, disappointed. But strangely, she didn't feel that at all.

"There's always a first time for everything, Miss Alcott." The nurse replied as she put her glasses back on and looked at her wristwatch for a moment before turning to Cecilia. "I have to go now. Get some rest and please don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Okay." Cecilia replied as she watched the nurse leave the infirmary. After she left, Cecilia couldn't do anything except stare down at her blanket while thinking of the raven-haired boy. Never in her life had she met a man like him, someone who didn't hold back, yet cared for another's life regardless if they were an enemy. That had been especially clear when she snuggled up to his chest before she blacked out. Realizing that she was lost in her own thoughts, Cecilia blushed and then shook her head furiously in denial.

'No! No! No! No! What am I thinking!? Snap out of it, Cecilia! Thinking indecent things like that is so unladylike!'

After finally regaining her composure, the blonde girl took a deep breath and sighed as she lied again in bed. "Chris Orimura…" She muttered, eyes stared at the white ceilings of the room. 'You're really on strange man, aren't you?'

Cecilia closed her eyes to rest as the door slowly opened to reveal Chris, carrying a vase full of white and red roses on a nightstand next to Cecilia's bed as well as a letter as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered as he turned around to leave before he heard the English girl mutter something.

The red-eyed teen stopped and inched his ear near her as he listened.

"My knight… Orimura… my Exia…" Cecilia muttered as Chris's eyes went wide in shock.

He looked down at the sleeping girl, who had a small smile on her face. 'Wow, guess she likes me.'

Chris had a small smile on his face before turning towards the door and leaving the English Representative to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night in Room 1025<em>

Inside the room, Guy, dressed in a tank-top and orange pajama pants, was on his bed playing a game on his iPhone as running water and steam came out of the bathroom.

"I'm telling ya, dude, we should at least keep our door locked in case one of those crazy fan girls tries to sneak in here." Guy said while still focusing on his game.

The water stopped for a few minutes and out came Chris in black pajama pants and a red t-shirt with a towel on his head as he dries it off as best he can. "And I'm telling you, we have nothing to worry about besides they know better than to sneak into someone's room after curfew."

"Well could you at least lock the door just in case?" Guy asked as he looked at his partner.

Chris sighed. "Alright, I'll lock the door if it'll lessen your worries."

After Chris locked the door, he collapsed on his own bed while Guy placed his phone on his nightstand and turned out the lights.

"So I think today was crazy don't you agree?" Guy asked as he covered himself with his blanket.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that this just the beginning of even more crazy times here." Chris replied as he rested his head on his arms and stared up at the ceiling.

"That Houki girl… did you like her at one point?" Guy asked with curiosity.

"That's not for me to say at the moment besides all I care about is getting my revenge on that thieving _woman_." Chris uttered that last part with venom.

Guy had a small smirk on his face. "Well you can count on me and your sister to help you all the way."

Chris returned the smirk. "Thanks man. Well good night, Guy."

"Night, Chris." Guy said as he turned over and fell asleep.

Chris remained conscious for a few more minutes alone with his thoughts. 'Welcome to IS Academy, the stepping stone in which I shall blaze through together… with my Gundam.'

Chris soon entered the land of dreams after he ceased his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

In a darkened room, a figure sat in a chair tapping his fingers impatiently until his phone rang.

"Yes… yes… they've entered the Academy... yes… it shall be done." The figure said in a deep voice as he closed his phone and turned around in his chair. "It seems the boy has finally completed the prototypes… you know what your mission is… do not fail me."

Two figures, one masculine and the other feminine nodded and disappeared back into the shadows as the other figure placed his fingers together.

"Soon I shall have that power and I shall revolutionize the boundaries of war, but first that boy and his friend must perish before my plans are in effect."

The figure released a dark chuckle until it sprouted into a maddening laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Shunkan Sentimental by Scandal)<strong>

**(Instrumental) **_The camera opens to show a bright light before it dims to see the camera zoom past a darkened tunnel until it reaches a light at the end of the tunnel_

**(Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga Kyou mo) **_The camera shifts to show Chris standing in front of a mess of houses with his hands in his pockets_

**(Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru) **_The camera changes to show Guy standing in a forest with the wind blowing through his hair and his hands in his pockets before it changes to several shadowy figures with glowing red eyes_

**(Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shitemo Sunao ni) **_The camera changes to show Chifuyu at her office, looking out the window before a memory shows a young Chris and Chifuyu smiling_

**(Umaku waraenai nowa nazedarou) **_The camera changes to a silver masked man holding a locket before clenching it tightly_

**(Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai) **_The camera changes to show a feminine figure leaning against a broken piece of rubble, clenching the part of her chest where her heart is_

**(Itami ga unda kakera de) **_Shows Chris on the opposite side holding his wrist before looking up with a glare as a white light surrounds him_

**(Donna shunkan date unmei datte Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta) **_The camera shifts to show the Gundam Exia on a desolated battlefield before it shifts to Wing Zero EW in a desolated city with its wings spread out_

**(Genkai datte konnan datte Akiraetakunaiyo) **_The camera changes to show the Exia unfolding his GN Sword, Wing Zero EW aiming his Twin Buster Rifle, Akatsubaki unsheathing her katana, Blue Tear aiming her rifle, Shenlong crossing her swords, Raphael Revive Custom II aiming two assault rifles, and Schwarzer Regen lifting one of its clawed arms_

**(Konomama hanasanaide) **_The camera changes to show the feminine figure release a wave of shadows at Chris, who materializes one of Exia's beam sabers to cut through them before charging at the figure_

**(Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori Koko ni arukara) **_The camera changes to show two hands, one feminine and one masculine reaching out to each other before interlocking their fingers as a bright light emerges from them_

**(Instrumental) **_The camera zooms back through the same tunnel before it changes to show Chris then Guy then Exia and finally Wing Zero EW as the screen freezes to show Chris and Guy with the rest of the Gundams_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

_A childhood friend meets the red-eyed pilot. _Shows a teenage girl with pigtails talking to Chris, who has a smile on his face

_A mysterious figure attacks the Gundam pilots with a strange machine. _Shows a shadowed figure standing in front of Chris, Guy, Houki, Rin, and Cecilia before a mono-eyed machine stands in the figure's place

_When all else fails, a new power is unleashed. _Shows the Exia and the Wing Zero EW exhausted with the mono-eyed machine glaring at the Gundams before both machines eyes start to flash as pieces of Wing Zero EW fly off its frame and attach to Exia

_Next Time: Rin's arrival, Zeon's attack, and the Angel Exia_

_Can this new machine face off against its enemy? _Shows the Exia with Wing Zero's armor and wings aiming its Twin Buster Rifle at the mono-eyed enemy

* * *

><p><strong>GKC: Whoa, I think things are getting interesting. Don't you agree, Xeno?<strong>

**Xeno: Heh no kidding. No other words come to mind on how to describe this as a start.**

**GKC: Agreed, but don't you think people will want to know that after the next chapter if there will be more combination forms?**

**Xeno: Ah. That is a good question. I honestly think there should be. It would help out with the kind of enemies that Chris and Guy are going to face. Besides, I think it would be fun to add a bit of a Super Robot element or two into the story. For the purists that hate the idea, I don't mean to sound rude but, don't like, don't read.**

**GKC: Good choice of words, buddy.**

**Xeno: Thanks man. Besides, this is FAN fiction. We, as authors, decide how these stories go. Anything you want to add to this GKC?**

**GKC: Yes, actually. I know some readers out there might not particularly understand or like the things I right in, but here's another thing. Life is not fair! You think just because some writers write stuff that you like, you think it'll go the way you want it to? Wrong! If you don't like how writers do their thing then you can stop reading it, write your own fanfiction, or just SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DEAL WITH IT! Don't flame people just because you don't like it, if you have complaints, deal with it; no one will give a shit what you think. Simple as that. I believe I've said what I wanted to say so see you next time everyone on another story.**


End file.
